Héroe
by talassan
Summary: Cuando nuestros héroes al fin se deciden a declararse, el destino se ensaña con ellos. Este es un Os de una de mis escritoras favoritas de Fanfiction Madoka Ayu y originalmente está escrito en Francés. Todos sus Os y Fics son maravillosos y pensé que los lectores en español se merecían leerlo. Espero que mi traducción no lo haya echado mucho a perder.


Este es un Os de una de mis escritoras favoritas de Fanfiction Madoka Ayu y originalmente está escrito en Francés. Todos sus Os y Fics son maravillosos y pensé que los lectores en español se merecían leerlo. Espero que mi traducción no lo haya echado mucho a perder. Como toda traducción, no es exactamente igual porque el francés y el español no tienen las mismas estructuras o expresiones pero lo hice lo mejor que pude, asi que si tienen la oportunidad vayan a leer el original y todos sus otros escritos, de verdad vale la pena todos son geniales: https_:/_www_.fanfiction_.net_/s_/6928100_/1_/HERO

Ya saben, quiten los ( _ ) para que el link funcione.

Disfruten la lectura !

PD: Obviamente tengo el permiso de la autora para publicar esta traducción

Héroe

Acababan de cerrar un caso muy complejo. Castle había decidido caminar desde la comisaría de regreso a casa para reflexionar sobre su vida. ¿Cómo definirla? Era un autor de éxito que vendía millones de ejemplares en el lanzamiento de cada nuevo opus. Ni siquiera la muerte de Derrick Storm había sido un escollo para su popularidad. Su número de fans ascendía a varias centenas de millar, tenía una hija que era la perfección encarnada, responsable, amorosa, una madre excéntrica pero que siempre encontraba las palabras exactas para traerlo de vuelta al buen camino.

Y también tenía … a Kate Beckett, la mujer más extraordinaria, más maravillosa, más hermosa que hubiera podido conocer. Era su musa, su amiga y, sobre todo, la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Pero esta maravilla hecha mujer pertenecía a alguien más, y no a cualquiera, a un hombre fantástico y más bien guapetón, Josh Davidson, cirujano cardiaco emérito que salvaba vidas todos los días. ¿Cómo podía él ni siquiera tratar de compararse con ese hombre?

Sin embargo Rick había intercambiado con Kate un apasionado beso, y, podrán decir lo que quieran pero, incluso si ese beso había sido durante una misión encubierta, había sido fogoso, ardiente y su compañera lo había instado a repetirlo.

Richard Castle estaba confundido, sabía bien que había algo fuerte entre su musa y él pero ninguno se atrevía a lanzarse. Sin embargo, el escritor había llegado al punto de ruptura, tenía que revelar sus sentimientos sin importar las consecuencias, ya no podía seguir interpretando el papel de amigo, quería ser el que compartiera todas las noches con su detective preferida.

Estaba llegando a su casa pero dio media vuelta, corrió hacia su destino, su musa, su amor, tenía que decírselo todo esa noche, era vital para él, ella debía saber hasta que punto la amaba, hasta que punto quería que ella fuera suya para toda la eternidad.

Nunca había corrido tan rápido, estaba llegando al departamento de su amor cuando vio que una niña pequeña atravesaba la calle sin mirar, corriendo detrás de un globo, sin fijarse en el camión que llegaba a toda velocidad.

Con la rapidez de un guepardo, saltó para salvar a esa niña que habría podido ser la suya, pensando en sus padres y en la tristeza de perder su razón de vivir. Empujó a la pequeña que salió despedida hacia la banqueta. Desgraciadamente, no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y el camión lo golpeó, arrojándolo diez metros más allá, donde cayó sobre el parabrisas de un coche que venía en el sentido contrario.

La detective Beckett se estaba duchando mientras reflexionaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Castle y ella habían salvado a Ryan y Esposito de una muerte segura, habían frustrado un atentado contra New York pero, sobre todo, habían intercambiado un tórrido beso, se había sorprendido de todas las sensaciones que la habían invadido en ese momento, había sido transportada a otro mundo.

Un mundo de ternura y terciopelo, de pasión, de amor. Había correspondido a ese beso que parecía no tener ninguna consecuencia, sintiendo un placer que hasta entonces no conocía, sentimientos nuevos habían irrumpido en ella, de hecho no, esos sentimientos los había sepultado en lo más profundo de su ser, enterrados para no sufrir.

Amaba a Castle desde lo más profundo de su corazón pero tenía miedo de sufrir otra vez, sin embargo, él había cambiado. Ella se había dado cuenta de que él ya no era el mismo, parecía más maduro aunque no hubiera dejado sus payasadas que, a pesar de asegurar lo contrario, a ella le gustaban.

Hasta ahora y desde su ruptura con Gina, no había frecuentado a ninguna mujer y, sin embargo, ella se había dado cuenta de que no eran las ocasiones lo que le faltaban. ¿Podría ser que tuviera sentimientos verdaderos hacia ella?

En secreto esperaba que sí, pero entonces volvía a pensar en ese dolor que la había atenazado cuando había querido revelarle sus sentimientos y su escritor se había ido del brazo de su redactora. Pero, en el fondo, si lo pensaba bien ¿ella no se lo había buscado? Él le había propuesto más de una vez que se fuera con él de fin de semana a los Hamptons y ella siempre había evitado el tema así que él había renunciado y había elegido a otra.

¿En qué punto se encontraba él a día de hoy? Kate había sentido que su compañero estaba celoso cuando la veía con su mortorcycle boy como a él le gustaba llamarlo. Eso no podía ser gratuito, había captado su tristeza en el elevador cuando, después de haber desactivado la bomba, se había ido dejándola en los brazos de su cirujano.

Se secó y se puso la parte de abajo de un pijama de seda negro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, así como un suéter de lana al sentarse en el sofá, permaneció un momento con la mirada perdida, acurrucada consigo misma.

Cuando se decidió a aclarar las cosas, quería estar segura de los sentimientos que su escritor tenía por ella, después de todo, había mostrado tantos celos hacia ese joven autor Alex Conrad, hasta se lo había confesado.

No, estaba segura, no era solo porque tenía miedo de que le robaran a su musa, estaba celoso de que ella pasara tiempo con otro hombre, se había dado cuenta de las miradas hacia Josh, miradas de envidia, de celos, ella quería que él fuera sincero y le confesara lo que había en su corazón.

Así que tomó su chamarra y salió corriendo de su casa sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ponerse unos zapatos.

Sin podérselo explicar, sentía una urgencia, como si fuera la última vez que iba a poder enfrentar sus sentimientos, sentía cómo una bola se iba formando en ella, una angustia que le oprimía el corazón impidiéndole inexplicablemente respirar, tenía que verlo.

Kate no podía esperar el elevador y bajó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro. Salió del edificio pero se detuvo en seco frente a la aglomeración que se encontraba frente a su edificio.

Una joven y su hija estaban llorando un poco apartadas. Kate se acercó a ellas y les preguntó lo que había pasado.

-Ese hombre, salvó a mi hija pero …. La joven se puso a llorar apretando a su vida entre sus brazos, agradeciendo al cielo que ese héroe hubiera salvado a su hija pero, a qué precio.

Beckett se acercó con el corazón acelerado a la aglomeración y, metiéndose entre los curiosos, llegó frente a la víctima.

El tiempo se suspendió cuando vio quién estaba tendido sobre ese parabrisas. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su hermoso rostro sin que pudiera contenerlas.

Acercándose lentamente, tomó la mano de su amado, él reaccionó a su contacto, abrió difícilmente los ojos y, girando la cabeza hacia ella, le sonrió.

-Un ángel… Las lágrimas de Kate perlaban sus mejillas cayendo en un raudal ininterrumpido sobre el cuello de su chamarra.

-¡No me dejes, te lo suplico, aguanta, la ayuda viene en camino! dijo ella desesperada.

Pero sentía que era una causa perdida, la mano de Castle se enfriaba entre las suyas.

-¡Sabes … no me duele, todo esta bien, estoy feliz de haberte conocido! Kate puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero escuchando los latidos de su corazón ralentizarse, sabía que era demasiado tarde, él se iba a ir sin que ella pudiera decirle hasta que punto lo amaba, en un último impulso de angustia, le gritó como para retenerlo:

-Te lo suplico, quédate conmigo, te amo, no me dejes sola, te lo ruego. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, los sollozos modificaban su voz, estaba reviviendo la muerte de su madre, su angustia era inmensa, no podía seguir, no sin él.

Sintió la mano helada de su amor sobre su mejilla.

-No es más que un hasta la vista mi amor, las almas gemelas están destinadas a no ser nunca separadas, un día nos volveremos a encontrar mi hermosa musa … te amo … por siempre. Y tras estas últimas palabras Richard Castle rindió su último aliento.

Kate Beckett gritó su pena besando por la última vez al hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida, lo apretó contra ella maldiciendo al cielo por haberle quitado a su único amor … a ese héroe.


End file.
